


A Alternate Tail

by Pie_Master



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 16:11:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5934693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pie_Master/pseuds/Pie_Master
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything is the same, yet there are lots of changes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Alternate Tail

My alarm clock blared its murderous sound to awake me. More like scare me out of my sleep wake me. I jumped out of bed to unplug the device, cursing to myself, as I needed to know the time. Walking over to my phone, that sat on top of my dresser charging, I pressed on the thumb pad. 4:30 a.m. The white numbers stared back at me. Gave me three hours to get ready, eat, and leave in time to got to my interview. 

I turned to grab my towel, and began the short distance to the bathroom. I looked at my reflection in the dirty mirror, barely hanging above the rusted sink.

"God, I need this job, I need to move already." I sighed to myself. By blonde hair fell on my shoulders, in heaps of frizzies needing to be brushed straight. The eye boogers taunted me, the bags under my eyes, everything in my face was just not eye appealing at all. Sighing, I stripped the cloth clinging to my body, and got into the shower.

The first wave of freezing cold water hit me. I was used to the terrible plumbing system here. The freezing cold water turned to scorching hot after fifteen seconds, it was a game of water tag. I washed my face, body, and rinsed my hair before I got out the tub. Wrapping the towel around my figure, I looked at my reflection in the mirror. All disoriented and runny, stupid fog. I'll have to come back later to do my hair and makeup. I proceeded to my room, I needed a good first impression, interview like outfit. 

I looked at the contents overflowing in the tiny closet. Dresses, skirts, dress pants, all aligned with variations of flats, heels, boots, and sandals on the bottom. I eyed the black pencil skirt, it really did compliment my figure.

"Don't use your body to get the job, Lucy," I mumbled to myself. What if i got a male who was gay, or a female interviewer. This was frustrating.

A alarm went off on my phone, it was 5:45 a.m now. I needed to hurry up and choose something. I went over and dismissed the alarm, then I went back to my closet. 

Finally, I decided on the black pencil skirt, and a v neck collared top. The sleeves were curled to my elbows, and the dark purple of the shirt complimented my skin complexion. I finished it off with my gold heart shaped locket, and all black stilettos. The time now was 6:30 a.m.

I walked back to the bathroom, the fog cleared up, yet I still couldn't see myself clearly. But I still had to make due. I brushed my wet hair, and added maybe too much hairspray. Then I pulled it into the most sophisticated bun that I could manage. Doing so took longer than I thought it would take. I didn't have enough time to plaster my face with makeup. A little mascara and lip gloss would have to do.

I walked over to the kitchen, on the island was a black folder that held all my important documents. Next to it was my car keys. I gathered both items and walked back to my room for a purse, and my charging phone. 7:05 a.m. Hopefully there would be a coffee shop around the building I was heading to.

 

*** 25 Minutes Later ***

 

I pulled into the parking lot of the building I would be interviewed at in less than 30 minutes. There was a big difference from my car and the surrounding others. A big difference. Drago Corp. One of the most growing businesses in Magnolia. I grabbed my folder, and put my keys into my purse, then I got out my car. 

I began walking around the grounds. Everything looked buisness as usual, but I felt like an outcast. Walking down the side walk, I spotted a cafe named Levy's. The letters were light blue, with a silver outline, it was so pretty.

When I walked into Levy's, I wasn't expecting to see it so packed. Men dressed in different colored suits, and women dressed in different colored dresses, skirts, pant suits and dress pants of different colors. Either the people were in line or sitting down talking to their company. I wondered where all these people worked. 

"Next!" I jumped at the voice I heard. I saw a man looking at me, he was quite round. I then realized I was holding up the line.

"Uhm, I just need a white bagel, with cream cheese, please," I smiled, hopping the man didn't hear the shakiness in my voice.

"White bagel! Cream cheese!" The man yelled out. He began tapping on the keys of the cash register. "That'll be three dollars ma'am." The man told me.

"Oh! Of- Of course," I stuttered, reaching into my wallet. I handed him the money and he handed my a white doggy bag, with the blue and sliver letters of Levy's on it. "Thank you," I smiled and turned to leave.

I walked back to Drago Corp., in hopes that they would have a seating area where I could eat the bagel quickly. Checking my phone, it was already 7:45. I approached the front glass doors just admiring the craftsmanship. Finally I walked through the glass sliding doors.

Inside was so grand. Everything was colorful, and live. Even those who worked here didn't wear dull, boring colors. Everyone seemed comfortable with everyone else. Like a family in a way.

"S'cuse me miss," a perky voice called out to me. I turned around to meet eyes of a silver haired girl. "You seem lost, and new, maybe I can offer an assistance?" The girl asked me.

"Oh, I. I uhm have a interview here at eight," I explained to the girl.

"Oh, ok, I'm Lisanna, I'll help you there now, it is 7:50 after all." Lisanna smiled at me. _Man_ , I didn't even get to eat my bagel. 

Lisanna told me to follow her throughout the hall. In the middle was yet another silver haired girl. She was sitting behind a computer desk, typing away on the keyboard.

"Hey Lis, who's this?" The silver haired girl asked. Lisanna smiled, then puffed her cheeks out. Probably remember she never asked me to tell her my name.

"Lucy Heartf-, Lucy Heart. My name is Lucy Heart." I stuttered embarrassingly. Lisanna and the other girl raised an eyebrow, I knew I messed up.

"Well Lucy _Heart_. I am Mira, well Mirajane. You can call me Mira. This is my younger sister Lisanna. I'll get her to take you to room..." Mira trailed off and looked at the computer screen. She began typing on the keyboard, and she frowned. Her eyebrows frowed, then she clicked more times. "Oh, well, room 564." Mira smiled. 

"But, he never does interviews.." Lisanna gasped.

"Huh, who?" I asked highly confused. Did I get stuck with a tough person?

"Well the job is as good as yours," Mira laughed.

"Follow me Lucy," Lisanna smiled broadly. We walked over to one of the many elevators. Once inside Lisanna pressed the number 500. 500 floors, that was a lot. The elevator took no time getting there either. I was happy that I didn't eat my bagel, but Lisanna seemed very calm. Like the fast moving paste didn't affect her at all. 

Once we reached the 500th floor, I followed Lisanna out the elevator. We entered a hallway that separated into three other hallways. we walked down the central hall for about four minutes. 

"Okay, good luck. Well, you won't need it," Lisanna chuckled.

Lisanna left me in front a red door. She just left me like I knew what to do. I put the bag and my purse into my left hand, then slid my folder under my armpit. I used my free hand to knock. Nothing. I knocked a few more times, nothing.

"Hello?" I called out. Nothing. I turned the knob and walked in.

On the inside was a bare room, a grey computer on a white desk. Light brown wooden flooring, and black leather chairs lined up on a wall. The sun shined brightly through the windows. Well, now I knew why I didn't get an answer. A little ways behind the desk was another door. Well, why not go knock on that door. I went over to the door and proceeded the actions. 

"Come in," Said a voice on the other side. So I did.

On the inside was brown carpet, leather arm chairs towards a mahogany desk, accompanied by a apple laptop, all the walls were red, one wall completely windows, another wall with some file cabinets. There was another door, and a pink haired man looking out the widows.

"Wassup?" said the man so casually. He turned around, and I supposed looked me over. His eyes stopped on the Levy's bag. "Ooh, I love Levy's, whatcha get?" The man asked me. Was he really intrigued?

"Uhm, a bagel with cream cheese, you can have it if you want, I didn't get to eat it anyways." I pulled the bag from my left hand and handed it out towards him.

"What? No way, you'll eat it later. You can put it on one of the chairs while we conduct the interview. I'm Natsu Dragneel, and you are?" Natsu walked over and reached his hand out to me. I almost dropped everything I held. Natsu Dragneel was one of the founders of the corporation. Why would he want to interview me?

"Lu-Lucy Heart." I replied, trying to sound as confident as I could. Natsu raised a pink eyebrow, as if he saw right through my lie. He brought his hand down when he realized I couldn't shake it.

Natsu walked back to his chair and sat down, and waved his hand over, telling me to do the same. I began walking over to him. Forgetting the carpet, and my stilettos don't mix well. I began to take careful steps, I won't fall.

I placed the doggy bag and my purse on the left chair, then I pulled the folder form under my arm and placed it on my lap. Well, I hope Natsu isn't gay.

"So miss? Lucy?" Natsu grinned.

"Ah, yes, no ring on this finer," I chuckled, waving my left hand around. Natsu opened his laptop and began clicking away.

"Well, Miss Lucy, I can't find you on the database.. what was your last name again?" Natsu looked at me questionably. Guess I'm caught now.

"Heartfilia... Lucy Heartfilia." I sighed, the secret was out. How did Mira find my name then?

"Yea, I already knew. Heart popped up, but it ended in feila. So why apply here, and not your father's business?" Natsu laughed and leaned back into his chair.

"It's kinda a long story." I cautiously laughed. Natsu shrugged his shoulders. He sat up and started clicking away again.

"Well, you got the job. Can you be my secretary starting tomorrow?" Natsu asked.

"We didn't even cover the fundamentals. Or th-" I began.

"Yea, that stuff is boring. Plus I just wanted to know if you would lie to me or not. Also I need a new secretary soon." Natsu stood up, and went back over to the window.

"I didn't even apply to be secretary," I watched him as he watched the outside.

"It's something about your aura that screams secretary," Natsu implied.

After that, Natsu and I talked about Levy's. Actually I ate the bagel while he talked about what he liked from there, since he did have more experience there then I did. When I was done, he showed me around the building, telling me as much background of the corporation he could muster. The last thing he should be was how to clock in. Which usually was telling Mira you were here, since she was usually here before everyone else. The Last thing Natsu said to me was, See you tomorrow Lucy, five o'clock a.m sharp. He smiled wickedly, a wicked smile for the wicke time he told me.

5 a.m sharp. This was gonna need some time to get used to. 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
